villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis (Resident Evil)
Nemesis, also called Nemesis-T Type (nicknamed "Pursuer") is one of the Nemesis T-Type B.O.W.s created by Umbrella and the main antagonist from the video game, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. History Creation Nemesis was developed by Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Raccoon City Outbreak After the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, Umbrella saw a chance to get rid of the S.T.A.R.S. team, who had been a thorn in Umbrella’s side since the Arklay mountain incident. In the resulting chaos, Nemesis was deployed to take out the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. and managed to hunt down Brad Vickers, finally cornering and killing him with a tentacle that impaled the pilot through the head out of the B.O.W.s hand in front of the Raccoon City Police Department while Jill Valentine watched in horror. Nemesis then set its sights on killing Jill, leading to numerous confrontations between them with the S.T.A.R.S. member barely escaping each time. After she escaped him at the police station, Nemesis tracked Jill to a street trolley that she and her new U.B.C.S. allies, Carlos Olivera and Mikhail Victor, were trying to use to get to an evac helicopter. Launching an attack on the train, Nemesis broke into one of the cars where Mikhail tried to hold it off but proved unsuccessful and finally sacrificed himself by blowing up the car, though this had little effect on the B.O.W. Nemesis tracked Jill to St. Michael’s Clock Tower where it used a rocket launcher to shoot down the helicopter coming to her rescue and then confronted her in the tower courtyard. Before Jill could even fight back, Nemesis used its hand tentacle to infect Jill with the T-Virus. Despite this, Jill succeeded in using a combination of heavy firepower and explosives to defeat the B.O.W. again. This resulted in most of Nemesis’s coat being burned off, revealing numerous tentacles writhing on his body. The B.O.W. later reconvened its attack after Carlos returned to Jill with a vaccine for her infection. Nemesis smashed through a brick wall, now brandishing a host of tentacles on its arm, and went straight for the S.T.A.R.S. member. Having taken the vaccine, Jill managed to lose Nemesis in Raccoon Park, only to encounter him at the bridge of the Dead Factory, a disguised Umbrella disposal facility for B.O.W.s, failed or unwanted experiments, and organic wastes. Jill managed to temporarily evade Nemesis by leaping into the river below them and continued into the facility. But she couldn't run from the B.O.W. forever and the two faced off once again in the waste disposal area. This time Jill doused Nemesis in the facility’s organic decomposition chemicals, which burned and maimed it badly and left its body to be dumped in the factory dissolving pool. With her hunter gone, Jill continued into the facility, finally reaching the power plant and junkyard and found traces of a recent fight between U.S. Special Forces and B.O.W.s with a rail gun installed in the center of the room. However Nemesis reappeared, now little more than a torso, and absorbed the organic matter of a dead tyrant, undergoing a final mutation into a monstrous abomination. Jill managed to damage the creature with the rail gun, seemingly killing it, but as she was walking away, Nemesis stirred once more. However it couldn't regenerate this time, leaving Jill to take up a discarded magnum and pump all six rounds into the abomination’s brain, finally ending the seemingly unstoppable Nemesis. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Nemesis makes an appearance as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He originally appeared Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a cameo in Hulk's ending. After Nemesis defeated Galactus, Albert Wesker, and the Professor took Nemesis to greatly enhance his strength. They surgically encase Nemesis' skeleton with adamantium, and even gave him Wolverine's Claws. ''Resident Evil Movies'' ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' Nemesis also known as 'Matt Addison '''is a main character in the ''Resident Evil film series. Although in the first movie he is still simply Addison, the Nemesis character later emerges as the secondary antagonist turned anti hero in Resident Evil: Apocalypse. After Alice defeats Nemesis, she is ordered to destroy it with Cain calling him a dead point in evolution, Nemesis teams up with the heroes and sacrifices him by destroying an armed helicopter that tried to kill Alice as Matt was in love with Alice. Powers and Abilities Nemesis possess superhuman strength, durability, and stamina and rather high intelligence when compared to other tyrants. It has demonstrated the ability to use weapons, namely a modified FIM-92 Stinger rocket launcher, and is even capable of rational thinking, shown when it shot down Jill’s rescue helicopter, and speech, though all it ever says is “S.T.A.R.S.” Nemesis’s physique is so great that it can outrun any human, leap great heights, and smash through anything. It is also one of the most resilient B.O.W. ever created, with handheld weapons only slowing it down, heavy weapons only momentarily incapacitating it, and only largest grade industrial weapons showing any signs of truly damaging it. The nemesis parasite has given him fast regenerative abilities, which are still much inferior to the G-Virus's regenerative properties. Nemesis’s natural weapons consist of numerous spear like tentacles that can tear through any human. In its mutated form, it lost all vestiges of human intellect but gained even more resistance to damage and could spit a powerful venom long distances. Weaknesses Nemesis’s weakness is the virus that makes it superior, the NE-T virus, since its mutagenic qualities weakened its combat effectiveness as its mutations continued. The mutations also made it forget its programmed commands and instead resort to the Tyrant like behavior of destroying everything around it. Project X Zone Nemesis makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover video game; Project X Zone. Crosspedia Entry Following the rampage of the Tyrant during the Mansion Incident, the pharmaceutical company Umbrella made improvements to their mass produced Tyrant, eventually creating this new B.O.W. specifically intended to destroy S.T.A.R.S. Created by infecting a Tyrant with the "nemesis" parasite, the previously mindless creature became capable of thought and reasoning, as well as the ability to use weapons, such as a rocket launcher. It is also capable of limited speech. In contrast to its bulky appearance the Nemesis-T Type can move extremely fast, often choosing to simply close in and bludgeon its target. Gallery Nemesis T-Type.jpg Nemesis.jpg Netiiakanemesisresidentevil3nemesis 2.jpg 526053_266321516784919_102455583171514_580947_2067804965_n.jpg 211913330456.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Hypercombofinish.jpg Imagen-de-Resident-Evil--Chronicles-HD-Collection-19768.jpg Nemesis (4).jpg Nemesis (5).jpg Nemesis (9).jpg Nemesis (19).jpg nemesis_3.jpg Resident-Evil-Operation-Raccoon-City-Nemesis-07.jpg Snapshot20090202233811.jpg y 1239259.jpg y resident-evil-Nemesis.jpg z 62375.jpg Nemesis (2).jpg resS_nemesis00_bm_nomip_s_nemesis00_b.jpg Snapshot20090326224032.jpg Videos Trivia *Nemesis is named after the Greek goddess of vengeance and retribution whose name becomes another word for "enemy". *Nemesis's rocket launcher is specifically designed for it; it is larger and wider than a normal one, so much so that no human can carry it. Unlike a regular FIM-92 Stinger, the missiles do not take up the entire launcher, and can be fired one after another. *Nemesis's design was a rejected one for T1 from Resident Evil 2. *In the movie, Nemesis was once human before being mutated to a large monster. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Creation Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Whip Users Category:Acid-Users Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Horror Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Mascots Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Bludgeoners Category:Capcom vs SNK Villains Category:Bosses Category:Titular Villains Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Giant Monsters Category:Undead Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Neutral Evil